Starting Over
by Kuroko-Hinako
Summary: The Shinobi Alliances has lost against Madara, leaving Naruto only. But what if he was given a chance to start over? A chance to save his friends? A chance to stop Madara once and forever? Time-travel, NaruHina, maybe godlike naruto, some sasuke and sakura bashing, all nine bijuu stuck inside naruto's gut. THIS FIC IS UP FOR ADOPTION
1. Time Reversal

**Hello honorable readers :D**

**This is my first English fanfiction, so maybe there are some grammar errors. **

**Comments and critiques are very welcome in this fic.**

**Now, without further ado, let's begin the story.**

**Warning: NaruHina, godlike Naruto, all nine bijuu stuck inside Naruto's body, time-travel, maybe some Sasuke and Sakura bashing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't, and will NEVER own Naruto. It's just too sad...**

Normal Speaking

_Inside mind speaking/flashback_

**Bijuu/summon speaking**

Name of jutsus

Chapter 1: Time Reversal

This is not supposed to happen.

The Juubi was already unleashed. Despite all of the shinobi efforts, they've lost. Greatly.

And here Naruto was, standing on top of dead bodies, while facing Uchiha Madara, his greatest enemy, after been fighting him for three years.

All of his friends death were imprinted very well in his memory. He remembered when Sakura tried to fight one of Juubi's clone, but ends up killed. When Sasuke helps him to fight Madara's Susano'o, but he was pierced by the Susano'o's blade. And all of his friend's horrible death.

But the most hurting one was a certain Hyuuga girl's death. He remembered very well when she sacrificed herself to protect him from one of Juubi's attack. And he also remembered her last words before she died.

"_Because, I love you, N-Naruto-kun..."_

That was the second time she ever said that to him. Those sentence finally opened his eyes, that a shy girl named Hinata Hyuuga trully loved him. It's not just a childish crush like his crush with Sakura, but a full-blown love.

"Give up, Naruto, it's no use. Your friends all dead."

Those words made Naruto focused again at his enemy. Madara stood arrogantly, his arms folded in front of his chest, with Obito Uchiha stood beside him. Naruto glared at them sharply.

"**Don't listen to him, Naruto. Keep fighting. Don't waste your friends effort ,"** Kurama, the Nine-Tailed Fox suddenly spoke.

"_Why it become like this? It's not supposed to be like this! I guess if we give up, these kind of things won't happen._"

Kurama and the other bijuus –that surprisingly got stuck in Naruto's seal too- just stood in silence after hearing Naruto's last word.

"**Actually I've got one solution,"** all head now turned towards Kokuo, the Five-Tailed, **"did you all still remember the last jutsu that the old man taught to us?"**

"**Yeah," **Son Goku –Four-Tailed- said, **"the jutsu that could turn back the time right? Ninpou: Time Reversal."**

"_Time reversal?" Naruto asked._

"**Yes. A jutsu that requires a really big chakra amount. It is considered as S-rank kinjutsu, because one mistake, and you'll be trapped in the time dimension forever,"** Kurama explained.

"_Should we do it then? Isn't there any other choice?" _asked Naruto.

"**No, this is the best way to start this over. With that jutsu, you'll be able to save your friends and stop that Madara,"** Shukaku said.

"**That's right Naruto! Let's do this!"** Chomei chirped in cheerily.

Naruto just stood there, pondering his friends offer.

"_If this is the only way to save all of them... then let's do it._"

In the real world, Naruto's arms raised slightly, causing Madara to raise one of his eyebrow. Naruto's hand start to go into a numerous handseals.

"Looks like you give me no choice," Madara said emotionlessly as Juubi's mouth start to open and gather the energy to create bijuudama.

But before the ten-tailed monster managed to complete the bijuudama, a blinding light suddenly covered the entire place.

"Ninpou: Time Reversal!"

After the light dissappear, Madara and Obito quickly refocused to Naruto, only to find that the blonde hero was gone.

Naruto groggily opened his cerulean eyes. The last thing he remembered after he complete the technique was an unbearable pain over his body. It's just being like ripped apart bit by bit.

"_What the hell? Where am I?_"

Closing his eyes again, he tried to access his mindscape.

_Naruto's Mindscape_

Naruto slowly opened his eyes. In front of him, stood all of the nine bijuus.

"**How are you feeling Naruto?"** Kurama asked.

"I'm okay, but my head is aching a little," Naruto replied, while messaging his head, "so... did it work?"

"**Yes. We've been transported back when you're still twelve years old,"** said Matatabi.

"Thank God for that," Naruto said relievely.

"So what should we do now? Should I tell Hiruzen-jiji?"

"**Not now, I think. He'll probably didn't trust you. It's best if you keep this secret for a while,"** Son Goku said.

"**At least you can meet that Hyuuga girl this time now, right Naruto?" **Isobu said mischivieously, while the other bijuu snickered.

"Wha- what the hell are you thinking about! I can't just meet her and talk to her like nothing happened! She's still a timid, shy girl in this timeline you know! She'll faint if I suddenly go all nice to her," Naruto said with his cheek red because of embarrasment.

"By the way, you said that we've been transported back when I'm still twelve years old. That means..."

"**It's the graduation exam day,"** Matatabi said.

"**If I remembered well, this is the day when that bastard Mizuki told you about me trapped in your gut,"** Kurama scoffed at this, **"really, he even said that YOU ARE the Kyuubi no Kitsune. To think that I was compared by you, puny mortal, really made me laugh! There's no way you can rival me, the strongest bijuu in the world!"**

Kurama poofed his chest arrogantly, while the others sweatdropped, and Shukaku having a tick mark on his forehead.

"**As arrogant as ever eh, rabbit ears? **(A/N: sorry Kurama-san, no offense here *chuckled*)**" **said Shukaku.

Kurama twitched when he hear the nickname.

"**I'm just stating a fact here. Is it bothering you, sandman?"** Kurama countered.

Shukaku's vein popped on his forehead.

"**You wanna try over-grown furball?!"**

"**Bring it on, Loser!"**

Their little skirmish was interrupted when two blue tails slapped their head. Kurama and Shukaku's face immediately dig into the ground. Hard.

"**WOULD YOU TWO SHUT THE FUCK UP?!"** Matatabi roared angrily, while the other bijuu and Naruto backing up slowly, **"just shut your mouth when we're trying to discuss something important here!"**

"**Yes ma'am," **both bijuu said defeatly. They got up and rubbing their head while glaring each other.

"Well then... I have to go get dressed now. I can't be late for the graduation exam, can't I?" Naruto said awkwardly.

"**Of course! Show them what you've got, Naruto-kun!"** Chomei said cheerily.

"Sorry, Chomei-chan, but I think I'll hide my true strength for now. I have to capture that traitorous bastard right?" he said .

"And besides, don't you think an academy-student who knows Hiraishin and Rasengan is kinda... out of place?" he added sheepishly while scratching his cheek.

"**Aww... but I really want to see the pink banshee and that emo Uchiha's face when you show them your awesome technique..."** Chomei pouted.

"Maybe next time Chomei-chan," Naruto smiled.

"Okay... I'm out then," Naruto said before his body vanished.

_Real World_

Naruto opened his eyes, and quickly prepared himself. After locking his old apartment door, he then goes to academy via shunshin.

Naruto arrived on top of the academy's roof, and proceed himself to his classroom.

When he opened the door, his heart nearly stopped. He sees all of them, alive and well... still annoying as ever.

Shikamaru was sleeping peacefully, not even bothered by the noises in the classroom. Heh. Typical of the Nara.

Chouji sat besides Shikamaru, still eating his potato chips.

Shino is as stoic as always.

Kiba still considered himself as an 'alpha' in the class.

Ino and Sakura are still annoying fangirls. Seeing them and the other female classmate fawning over the almighty Uchiha Sasuke made Naruto frowned. How come he could have a crush with this bubblegum-haired girl back then?

The last person that Naruto sees almost made Naruto cried in happiness. At the corner, there's Hyuuga Hinata, the one that loved Naruto dearly, and vice versa now. She is still like the same Hyuuga girl Naruto knows in the other timeline. Shy and timid girl, and often seen twirling her fingers when she felt anxious. At first, he thought that kind of attitude is somehat weird, but... he found out that she looks adorable that way.

"**Aww... did someone just said 'she looks adorable'?" **Matatabi teased while the other bijuu chuckled and Chomei giggled.

"_Shut up, Matatabi,_" Naruto screamed mentally while in the real world, his face is as red as tomato.

The bijuus laughed in his mindscape.

Naruto decides to make his presence known, and putting on his idiotic mask, while shouting, "good morning guys!"

All of his classmates turned their heads to look at him. Some with smile –in this case Choji and Kiba, others with an annoyed look, and a shy look from certain Hyuuga girl, while mumbling something sounded like 'hello'.

"You don't have to shout, Naruto-baka!" Sakura screeched from her seat.

Actually, Naruto will ignore her and made his way to Hinata, but he remembered that he still a loud, idiot dead-last, and still had a crush with that banshee.

"Sorry, Sakura-chan. Hey, can I sit next to you?" Naruto grinned sheepishly and offered her his best 'puppy-dog eyes', while he shivered mentally, saying 'please don't accept it, don't accept it, don't accept it!'.

"Hell no! This seat is for Sasuke-kun. Right Sasuke-kun?" Sakura gagged in disgust at him while blinked at 'her' Sasuke-kun, which caused the other fangirls twitched.

Naruto's face dropped, but in his mind, he mentally sighed in relieve.

"Well, nevermind, I'll sit next to Hinata!" Naruto said back to his usual cheery mood. The Hyuuga girl just 'eep' softly hearing his last words.

Naruto made his way to Hinata and sat next to her.

"Mornin' Hinata," he said softly to Hinata, keeping his urge to hug the Hyuuga heiress and said 'I love you'.

"M-Morning Naruto-kun..." Hinata replied while twirling her fingers.

Hearing her voice again made Naruto's heart melt. He really wanted to hear that angelic voice again after her death, and here he is, sitting next to her just like nothing happened.

"**Don't worry Naruto. This time, we'll make sure that Madara didn't kill your friends again,"** Kurama said while the other bijuus nodded their heads approvingly.

"_Thanks, Kurama_," Naruto said while smiling at his friends mentally.

"Are you ready for the exam today?" Naruto asked.

"O-of course. I-I'll do my best, N-Naruto-kun," she said shyly.

"I've no doubt you'll pass the test, Hinata-chan," Naruto said, his eyes look at Hinata warmly.

Hinata was mesmerized with Naruto's gaze. Her vision suddenly darkened as she started to lose conciousness.

But before she fainted, the classroom door suddenly opened.

"Morning class," said Iruka and the class replied the same.

Naruto smiled sadly at his teacher. His death was also horrible. He was killed by one of Zetsu's clone in a fight. Naruto still remembered when Zetsu's hand pierced through Iruka's body. Despite Naruto's screams and pleads to him to hang on, he still can't make it. He's already dead when the medics rushed to the battlefield.

Well, no one's death is good actually.

"Alright guys, today is the day. You will have the graduation exam in order to become a genin. There will be written test, shuriken test, sparring test, and finally, jutsu test," Iruka explained. Naruto at this time didn't pay any attention to his words.

"My partner here, Mizuki, will spread the exam paper now. You have one hour to finished this exam," Iruka added. Mizuki got up and start to give the students the exam paper.

When he got to Naruto, Naruto saw a small wicked smile from him. Naruto's anger quickly rised.

"**Calm down Naruto, you can beat him as much as you want later,"** Shukaku said, calming him down.

"_Fine_," grumbled Naruto mentally and started to fill his exam paper.

After one hour, Iruka told the students that the time has finished, and Mizuki collected the papers.

After that, they go outside to a small training field.

"Alright class, you have 10 shurikens and 10 kunais, your goal is to stick them to the target as accurate as possible. Let's start from..."

Naruto watched as his friends one by one start to throw the kunai and shuriken.

Chouji got 6 shurikens and 7 kunais, not bad.

Shikamaru got 5 shurikens and 5 kunais. Naruto knew that he could do it better, but maybe he thinks that it's too troublesome. Lazy-ass.

Sakura and Ino got 8 shurikens and 6 kunais, not bad from the fangirls either.

Shino got 7 shurikens and 7 kunais.

Kiba got 4 shurikens and 5 kunais. He left the training ground, angry to himself.

Iruka called Hinata and the shy girl walked in. Naruto look at his love intently. He's dying to see Hinata throw the weapons.

Hinata start throwing, and she got 9 shurikens and 8 kunais. That's wonderful, if Naruto should say.

Naruto smiled to her as she got back to her place. Then Iruka called Uchiha Sasuke.

The fangirls start to cheer wildly.

"Go, Sasuke-kun!"

"I know you can do it!"

"Show them what you've got Sasuke-kun!"

Naruto rolled his eyes. Even he's still questioning how come can these useless fangirls graduate? Naruto glad that at least, Sakura and Ino had become a capable kunoichi after his three-years training trip with Jiraiya.

Jiraiya... Naruto sadly remembered about his teacher and godfather. He really missed him... The last time he saw Jiraiya was before he went to Amegakure, and met his end there.

The cheer from the fangirls pulled Naruto back to reality. Sasuke got 10 shurikens and 9 kunais, all hit at the center of the target. He just smugly smirked at his work.

_Typical of the Uchiha_, Naruto thought.

"**I don't like the Uchiha,"** Saiken said from the back of his mindscape, **"too power-hungry and arrogant. Just because they are the descendant from Father made them think they're a god."**

"**Rip the sharingan from their eyes, and they'll be nothing but a mere shinobi,"** Gyuki said.

"_I agree with you guys,_" Naruto said mentally.

"Uzumaki Naruto," Iruka called. Naruto got up and made his way to the training ground.

Naruto then picked up the weapons, and while placing the idiotic smile mask, throwed the weapons.

He just got one shuriken and three kunais stuck on the target. The other students laughed wildly. But in reality, he purposely missed the target. He could easily stuck all of them on the center of the target, but he choose to keep it now. He still have a mission to do, capturing the traitor.

"Ehehe... sorry Iruka-sensei, let me try it once more..." Naruto said grinning.

Iruka just shook his head at Naruto and announced that the exam is over.

The exam continued to sparring test, Naruto been paired with Sasuke. Of course Naruto let Sasuke beat him, earning a loud cheer from the fangirls.

"_Seriously, can't they keep it down?_" Naruto grumbled mentally while nursing his ears. He was sure that the fangirl's voice, especially Sakura and Ino could make his ear bleed.

"**Fangirls,"** Matatabi stated coldly, **"the useless part of kunoichi. I miss the day when all of the kunoichis were interested in jutsu than a good-looking guy. Like Yugito-chan,"** Matatabi smiled sadly, remembering her days as Yugito's partner. The Kumo jinchuriki's life was cut short when the immortal duo, Kakuzu and Hidan defeated Yugito and extracted the nekomata from her body.

"**At least you have a capable, strong shinobi and the hero of the leaf as your container now, Matatabi,"** Kokuo said smiling at Naruto when the others do the same.

"_I'm not that strong, really,_" Naruto said sheepishly.

"**Of course you are, Naruto-kun! You kick Pein's ass back when he invaded Konoha. And he's got the Rinnegan you know!"** Chomei said.

"_Well, that's because he is an arrogant bastard that thinks he's a god or something, until I knock some sense to Nagato,_" Naruto said, "_arrogance is what that leads you to your greatest downfall you know._"

"**Wise words that comes from a knucklehead ninja,"** Gyuki said and the other bijuu chuckled.

"_Hey, I'm not that dumb!_" Naruto protested.

"Now, it's time for jutsu test. I will call you one by one, please proceed to the examination room," Iruka said, "starting from..."

Naruto jut waited patiently, seeing his friends one by one got out from the room with their headband tied on their forehead proudly.

"Uzumaki Naruto," Iruka called and Naruto got up.

He shut the door behind him and turn to face Iruka and Mizuki.

"Alright Naruto, you have to make bunshins. What I mean bunshins is a SOLID bunshins," Iruka stressed at 'solid' word. Naruto just grinned.

He formed a handseal and shout "Bunshin no Jutsu!"

There was a poof, and after the smoke dissipated, stood Naruto and his bunshin. But the bunshin's condition looks... awful. His pupils were white, and any idiots knew that this bunshin were not capable for fighting.

Iruka's eyes twitched, and Naruto's face showed somewhat horror face.

"FAILED!" Iruka shouted, and Naruto face-vaulted.

"Iruka," Mizuki started to talk, "let Naruto graduate. He manage to make a bunshin. Let him pass."

"No," Iruka said sternly, "all students make at least two HEALTHY-looking bunshin. I can't let him pass."

Naruto sat on the swing, faking a sad mood. He just stare silently at the crowd of happy students and their parents.

"Well done!"

"You've finally become a ninja!"

"I'll cook your favorite dish tonight!"

Naruto just stare at them, smiling sadly. He remembered when his father, the Yondaime, appeared in his mindscape, when he almost rip the seal from Kurama's cage. He remembered when his mother Kushina, help him to fight against Kurama in order to merge with him.

He then looked up at the Hokage mountain, especially at Yondaime's face.

He then got up from the swing and exited the academy. Along his way, many people shot him a disgusted look, some even scowled at him.

"**Bastards!"** Chomei growled angrily, **"they're such an idiot! Naruto-kun save your ass that night! Ungrateful bastards!"**

"_Chill out, Chomei-chan, their anger and sorrow for losing the people their love clouded their judgement,_" Naruto said wisely.

"**You sounded like an old man now, Naruto,"** Kurama snorted.

"_Hey!_"

The sound of footsteps made his mind back to reality. He saw Mizuki approaching him. _Great, it's the time._

"Naruto," Mizuki said, "I'm so sorry that you didn't pass."

"Why the hell didn't Iruka-sensei passed me? At least I managed to make a bunshin right? It's not fair!" Naruto said upset.

Mizuki just stood there quietly. Then he smiled.

"Actually I've got one solution for you, Naruto," Naruto's head perked up at this, "you have to steal the Forbidden Scroll at the Hokage's office without being caught. Bring it to me in the forest. Once you accomplished this mission, you'll graduate."

_Perfect!_

"Alright, Mizuki-sensei, I got it! I'll be back soon!" Naruto shouted happily while making his way towards the Hokage's office.

Mizuki just smiled evilly and chuckled.

"Now onto the next part of the plan..."

**TBC**

**What do you think? Should I continue this crap? Or just leave it unfinished?**

**Oh well, just please leave some reviews and good critiques in the box below.**

**If this fic get well responses, I'll updated another chapter in one or two weeks. I still have another work to do you know.**

**Alrighty then, see you later in next chapter! Bye bye~**

_**Sayonara,**_

**uzumakiheiress**

**10/10/2014**

**NOTE : Happy b'day Naruto-kun, wish you all the best! :D**


	2. Meeting the old man (again)

**Hello again! uzumakiheiress is back in Starting Over!**

**I want to thank you all for reviewing, favoriting and following this fic :D**

**Now, let's begin the Chapter 2 of Starting Over!**

**Disclaimer: I didn't own Naruto, duh. If I do, I'll make Naruto marry Hinata =D**

Normal Speaking

_Inside mind speaking/ flashback_

**Bijuu/summon speaking**

Name of jutsus

Chapter 2: Meeting the old man (again)

Naruto sat on the ground, holding the Forbidden Scroll. He just went to the Hokage's office to do what Mizuki said. Steal the scroll, and give it to him in the forest. And here he was. He managed to trick the old man using Oiroke no Jutsu, leaving him in a pool of blood. He knew that he's going to get punished after this, but he still have to catch that bastard. No pain, no gain, right?

"Man... Iruka's so long..." Naruto yawned.

"**How long must we wait for Iruka? It's boring you know..."** Chomei whined in his mindscape.

"_I'm bored too... If I remembered right, in the other timeline Iruka was really fast to find me..._" Naruto said.

"**Maybe because you learned how to do kagebunshins, so you didn't realized that time already passed by,"** Kurama said.

"_I guess you right... Oh, by the way, Iruka's here..._"

"Finally I found you... Naruto..." Iruka said with creepy face.

"Wah! Iruka-sensei!" Naruto yelled while making surprise face.

"You dared to steal the Forbidden Scroll from the Hokage's office, you little punk?! You've got some nerve to do that, hmm?" Iruka said while directing killing intent towards Naruto.

Naruto didn't flinched at the killing intent Iruka gave to him. For someone who ever got killing intent from Kyuubi, this one is nothing to compared about.

"**Heh, of course! I'm the strongest being in the world you know,"** Kurama laughed at Shukaku's pissed face, but the fox quickly silenced by a death glare from Matatabi.

"Well, Iruka-sensei, Mizuki-sensei said that if I give this scroll to him, he'll pass me as a genin! By the way, where is he?" Naruto said, while giving Iruka a warned look.

Iruka just cocked his head in confusion when suddenly, his eyes widened in realization.

"GET DOWN NARUTO!"

Right after Iruka said that, a fuma shuriken passed right besides Naruto, but thankfully, Iruka already pushed him out of the way.

The shuriken continue to spin to one of the tree, and someone up there catch it.

"Well, well, well, look who's here," Mizuki sadi smugly. His hand holding the fuma shuriken.

"Mizuki! What's the meaning of this?" Iruka yelled at his friend.

The reply he got was a numerous shuriken that pierced his body.

Naruto almost run to Iruka when Kokuo's voice stopped him.

"**Wait Naruto! He's fine, his wound is not too deep, you have to catch Mizuki first, then you can heal him."**

"_Che. Okay,_" Naruto growled.

"Wha- why Mizuki-sensei and Iruka-sensei are fighting? What the hell is going on here?!" Naruto said confused.

"Easy Naruto. Now give me the scroll," Mizuki said.

"Don't Naruto! He's tricking you!" Iruka yelled.

"Shut it Iruka. Naruto, do you know why everyone hates you?" Mizuki said while smiling evilly.

"NO MIZUKI, IT'S FORBIDDEN!" Iruka shouted.

Naruto just raised his eyebrow in confusion.

"It was said that 12 years ago, the Yondaime killed the Kyuubi," Kurama sneered at that in Naruto's mindscape, "but it's all lie. He sealed it inside a newborn baby that night. Do you want to know who is the baby?"

"MIZUKI!" Iruka yelled again desperately.

"THAT BABY IS YOU!" Mizuki shouted and point at Naruto, "the Yondaime sealed it inside you, Naruto. YOU ARE THE KYUUBI REBORN!"

Naruto's face was blank. Iruka just stared at Naruto horrified and Mizuki just smiled evilly, expecting the blonde to break.

A low chuckle suddenly bubbled up from Naruto's mouth. That chuckle slowly become a loud laugh.

After Naruto managed to stop his laugh, he stared at Mizuki emotionlessly.

"You're an idiot Mizuki," Iruka and Mizuki flinched at the cold voice, "I already know about Kyuubi since a long, long time ago. I even talk to him! Me and Kyuubi are different entities."

"You may see me as a dead-last in the academy, but actually I'm smarter than that, traitor," Naruto said while making a single handseal.

"_Kagebunshin no Jutsu_," Naruto called his signature jutsu in his mind. Instantly, thousand Naruto clone popped in life. Mizuki's eyes widened in horror.

Back then, Naruto learnt from Kurama how to use a jutsu without calling it's technique's name. The fox explained that shouting the name will give a big hint to the enemy. So, he started to trained Naruto how to do it by increasing the blonde's concentration.

"**Not many people could do it without an overload stress,"** Kurama stated proudly, **"even Kage-level shinobi would considered it very difficult. Others may not know it, but this kit is a prodigy."**

"_Thanks. Without you, I can't accomplished it. I'm not that great actually,_" Naruto said grinning mentally.

"Now, enough chit-chat. Beat him guys!" Naruto shouted at his clones. They grinned sadistically and launched towards the scared Mizuki.

Iruka just smiled at his student. _This boy... I've no doubt that he'll surpass all of the Hokages someday..._

"Hehehe... did I overdo it?" Naruto scrached his cheek sheepishly. Mizuki was beaten so badly by Naruto's clone, that he even almost died.

"**Serves you right, traitor!"** Chomei stucked her tounge at Mizuki in Naruto's mindscape.

"Naruto, come here," Iruka said while motioned Naruto to come with his hand.

Naruto then approached Iruka.

"Close your eyes," Iruka ordered and Naruto did as he said. He felt something cold touching his forehead.

"Open your eyes," Iruka said and slowly Naruto opened his sapphire eyes. His hand touched the cold metal of his forehead ptotector.

"Congratulations, Naruto. You've passed the exam," Iruka said smiling.

Naruto stared at his ex-teacher while grinning happily.

"Thanks, Iruka-sensei!" Naruto said happily while tackling Iruka to the ground.

"Ouch!" Iruka winced in pain when his wound reopened again. Naruto realized that Iruka still have the wound from the shurikens.

"Sorry Iruka-sensei! I'll heal you!" Naruto quickly released Iruka and placed his hand over Iruka's wound.

Before Iruka could asked what did he mean, Naruto's hand glowed in green. Iruka's eyes bulged out of the sockets.

"_A medical jutsu?_" Iruka thought disbelievingly while watching his cut slowly closed.

Back when Sakura's still alive, she taught Naruto how to do some medical jutsu. Thanks to Saiken who was already sealed inside him, he managed to do Mystical Palm Technique. Saiken's special ability is in medical jutsu, that's why Naruto could perform it flawlessly.

"_Although I just could healed a not-so-serious wound,_" Naruto thought while focusing at Iruka's wound.

"There Iruka-sensei, it's finished. Although you should still go to the hospital to check if there's some internal wounds," Naruto said and the green chakra on his hand vanished.

"N-Naruto, you know medical jutsu?" Iruka stuttered. Who would believe that the dead-last know medical jutsu, yet he could do it?

"I just know how to do Mystical Palm Technique, and I can't healed too serious wound yet," Naruto replied.

"Even so, you did great, Naruto," Iruka said, proud at his student. Suddenly, two ANBUs arrived at the scene.

"Iruka-san, Naruto-san, the Hokage had request for your attendance immediately at Hokage's office," one of the ANBU said.

"We'll be there momentarily, ANBU-san," Iruka said. The ANBU nodded and shunshined, but not before taking Mizuki's body to Ibiki.

"Let's go, Naruto," Iruka said and both of them headed towards the Hokage Tower.

****uzumakiheiress****

Iruka knocked the door once he and Naruto arrived in the Hokage Tower.

"Enter," the Hokage said from the inside.

They get into the room, and Naruto's eyes slightly widened at the sight he saw. Behind the desk, Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage looking at them with concerned eyes. He's still same as the old man he knows, the old face, still smoking a pipe, white hair and beard and still wear the same Hokage attire. But this time, Naruto could sense a great power radiating from him. This is the power from the God of Shinobi.

"Welcome back Iruka, Naruto," Naruto frowned at Sandaime's voice. When Hiruzen said his name, he did it like he was facing an enemy.

"**I think he is suspicious about you, Naruto,"** Son Goku said suddenly from his mindscape.

"_Suspicious? Why?_"

"**Think about it. He's watching over you and Iruka from his crystalball. He saw you perform a medical jutsu. He saw you perform kagebunshins. Those techniques weren't supposed to be known by a genin fresh from the academy,"** Kokuo said.

"**And that Inoichi is here, which means you're going to get interrogated,"** Kurama added while crossing his arms.

"_Uh-oh,_" Naruto said, he was sweating bullets now.

"**For someone smart and cunning like you sometimes you can be really dumb,"** Gyuki said shaking his head.

"_Gyuki, quit calling me dumb,_" Naruto whined.

"Naruto, did you hear me?"

That voice pulled Naruto back to reality. He saw all of the occupants in the room staring at him.

"Ah, yes, what did you just say, jiji?" Naruto asked.

Hiruzen's eyes narrowed but he didn't say anything.

"I said that would you mind if you give me the scroll?" Hiruzen repeated his question.

"Here," Naruto tossed the scroll on the desk, and Hiruzen quickly picked it up.

"I have one question for you, Naruto," Hiruzen said with a stern voice.

Naruto gulped at Hiruzen.

"_Nah, shit. I'm screwed. What should I do?_"

"**Maybe you have to tell him the truth , Naruto," **Isobu suddenly said.

"_What? Why? He wouldn't believe me,_" Naruto said surprised.

"**You could ask Inoichi to perform a mind-reading jutsu to you. He's from Yamanaka clan right?"** Shukaku said.

"_Ah, yes, you're right,_" Naruto replied.

"Naruto, how did you know medical jutsu?" Hiruzen asked, narrowing his eyes.

Naruto just stared blankly at Hiruzen, his face didn't show any emotion.

He then sighed heavily.

"Alright jiji, I'll tell you. But would you mind if the ANBUs get out from the office for a while?" Naruto said.

Hiruzen raised his eyebrow surprised at Naruto. How come did he know that there's ANBU in this room?

"Alright," Hiruzen sighed and make a signal for the ANBU to get out.

After Naruto sense that all of them are gone, Naruto take a deep breath. He knew that this will take a long time to explain all of this.

"Okay... first, I have to do this... Fuinjutsu: Silencing Seal," Hiruzen, Inoichi and Iruka's eyes bulged out of their sockets. How come a genin could do a C-rank fuinjutsu?

"Alright," Naruto started, "the truth is, I'm from the future..."

**TBC**

**I'm REALLY sorry!**

**This chapter is much shorter than chapter 1... but I have to cut it here in order to make a good cliffhanger...**

**Please read and review it, but DO NOT flame this fic. I really hate flamers *throwing a bucket of water to the flamers*.**

**Okay~ bye bye for now~ We'll meet again next chapter~**

_**Sayonara,**_

**uzumakiheiress **

**17/10/2014**


	3. Teams

_**Ohayo minna**_**~ I'm back!**

**I want to thank you guys for all of the reviews, favorites and follows on Starting Over! Without all of your supports, maybe I already discontinued this fic :D**

**Damn you teachers. Why did you all have to give the students so much homeworks and assignments?! I've been SUPER busy this month working at all of those shits.**

'**Kay 'kay~ without further ado, let's begin chap 3~**

**Disclaimer: I can't speak Japanese and yet you still think I own Naruto? Idiots...**

**Replies for the guest reviewers:**

**Sasuke Hater: Whoa, calm down buddy. Don't worry, I'll make Orochimaru and Kabuto die in this fic (but not so soon! You know that snakes are way too slippery :D) For Sasuke and Obito, I will think about it...**

**I love Naruto: Thank you! I hope you enjoy chap 3 :)**

**Guest (17/10/2014): Thanks for your critiques! Wish you good luck to! ^^**

Chapter 3: Teams

Everyone in the room fell in silence after hearing Naruto's story.

"So, let me put this simply..." Inoichi suddenly said, "you said that all of the Five Great Shinobi Village will make an alliances to defeat this Madara guy who were supposed to die? But you all lose and the bijuus suddenly do some kind of time-space ninjutsu, and so here you are? With ALL nine bijuus stuck inside of you?"

Naruto just simply nodded.

"Naruto, this is not the time to fool around," the Hokage said seriously.

"Wha-? Jiji, I'm telling you the truth! This is not a joke, -ttebayo!" Naruto yelled.

"It really does like a joke, Naruto," Iruka said.

"Not helping, Iruka-_sensei_," Naruto groaned.

"Well then, to prove that you're not lying, I suggest Inoichi to do some mind-reading technique on you," Hiruzen said and Inoichi walked towards Naruto.

Inoichi then put his hand on Naruto's head and started to do the technique. Not even five minutes later, and Inoichi's body jolted and he gasped, sucking as much air as he could, forcing him to stopped the technique.

"H-he's telling the t-truth," Inoichi barely able to speak. Of course, seeing a veteran of great war's mind would cause big trauma. Not to mention that you saw your own death.

Iruka and Hiruzen's eyes widened. Naruto just hung his head down in shame.

"See?" he said, "I'm telling you the truth. I couldn't lie to you guys, especially you, jiji."

Sarutobi then looked at Naruto's blue eyes. And he realized that Naruto's eyes held much pain, even too much, that there's no way a 12-year-old teenager knew all about those pain. The pain of a war veteran.

"I believe you, Naruto," Hiruzen finally said.

Naruto smiled at that, "thanks jiji."

Naruto's smile then faded, "actually, I want to say sorry for not being able to save you all. I-If I were stronger... t-then you all wouldn't be..." at this time, Naruto's eyes were filled with tears.

"Naruto..." Iruka said, "this is NOT your fault. Look at the bright side, you could still save the one you love now. Cheer up!"

Naruto's eyes widened in realization as Iruka's words hit him hard.

"I guess you're right..." Naruto said, regaining back his usual cheery mood.

"**That Iruka guy is right Naruto. Besides we're all here to stop this Madara asshole,"** Kurama said.

The rest of the bijuu nodded approvingly.

"Now then..." Hiruzen suddenly said, "I will clarify this meeting as a SS-class secret. Whoever besides us that tells people about this –under Naruto's or my permission- will be executed immadietly. Do you all understand?"

"_Hai_, Hokage-sama!" the three other occupants in the room said respectfully.

"Very well then," the old man said, smiling for the first time after the meeting started. Naruto then deactivated the seal. Inoichi and Iruka bowed to Sarutobi, then left the room.

"I'll see you tomorrow at the academy Naruto," Iruka said before closing the door.

Naruto just smiled at his (former) teacher.

"Hey, jiji?" Naruto suddenly said. Hiruzen threw a questioning look at him.

"Can I get a hug?" the blonde said, smiling shyly.

Hiruzen's eyes widened, then he smiled and opened his arms. Naruto immadietly threw his body towards the Third's hug. At that moment, Hiruzen almost missed the soft sobs flying from Naruto's throat.

****uzumakiheiress****

Naruto woke up at the sound of the alarm besides his bed. Groaning, he slammed the button to stop the annoying voice.

"_Geez...I really hate morning..._" thought Naruto while slowly made his way to the bathroom.

"**Idiot. Did you forget? Today is the last day you'll be in academy! Of course you have to get up early,"** Matatabi taunted in his mind.

"**I still can't believe that this knucklehead and lazy jinchuriki will become the strongest shinobi in the world. That's definitely the last thing I thought,"** Kurama said chuckling.

"_Oi! I hear that!_"

The blonde then proceeded to wear his new ninja attire. He no longer wore orange, instead he wore a black, sleeveless shirt accompanied with white jacket with red stripes. He also wore long black pants with white strap on his right thigh. He also wore standard black shinobi sandals and the blue hitai-ate Iruka gave to him on his forehead.

"**Where's the orange Naruto-kun?" **Chomei asked teasingly.

"_I'm tired with that color. I'll be spotted easily by the enemy if I go on to the missions,_" Naruto answered.

He quickly ate his bread –this time he didn't want to drink the milk. He knew that it was already expired a long time ago- and after locking his apartment door, he shunshined to the academy.

****uzumakiheiress****

Naruto slowly opened his classroom door, only to find out that the occupants in the classroom were Shino Aburame, a boy that he remembered as the wealthiest merchant's son in Konoha, and...

Hyuuga Hinata.

When they saw him, they showed different expressions. Shino looked impassive, the boy just raised his eyebrow, signaling that he didn't recognized him with the new outfits, while the shy Hyuuga heiress's face reddened. She admitted that he look pretty hot with the new attire.

Naruto nodded at the Aburame boy and Shino returned it. Naruto then sat beside Hinata.

"Hey," Naruto said softly.

"H-He-hello, Naruto-kun," Hinata squeaked, shyly twirling her fingers.

Naruto smiled at her reaction, "_damn, she's so cute..._"

"**Aww...!"** Matatabi and Chomei giggled like fangirls, while the other bijuu laughed at their container.

"Finally today is the last time for us in the academy," Naruto said, "how are you feeling, Hina-chan?"

"I-I'm good. I-I just hope I wouldn't be a burden f-for my team," she said, fidgeting her fingers nervously. She also couldn't help to blushed hardly after hearing Naruto's affectionate way to call her.

"No way! You're one of the best kunoichi in the academy, Hina-chan! Actually I'm sure you could graduate as the best kunoichi of the year. It's just surprising that the pinky-haired girl is _the one_ who earn that title," Naruto said, shaking his head. Hinata, on the other hand, was very surprised to hear her crush saying that.

"N-Naruto-kun, d-did you just call Sakura-chan 'pinky'? I-I thought you l-liked... her?" she said confused.

"Nah, there's no way I _ever_ like that girl. She can be really annoying sometimes," Naruto said, waving his hand off, "don't you know that actually I like another girl in this class? Um, sorry, maybe you could say that I... _love_ her?"

Hinata was astonished. All along, Naruto didn't like Sakura? Hinata admitted that Sakura is one of the most beautiful girl in the class. And Naruto said that he _love_ someone else?

"B-But why?" Hinata asked, "I-I think she's g-good enough for you."

"Meh, the girl I love is really strong and such a capable kunoichi. Not to mention that she's _extremely_ cute and beautiful. Sakura is just a useless fangirl, she's nothing compared to that girl," Naruto said.

"O-Oh..." was the only Hinata's reply. _Was it Ino?_ Hinata thought sadly. Whoever that girl is, there's no way it would be her.

Or maybe that's what she thought.

The classroom soon started to filled with the students, chatting and laughing like crazy. No one could help it, they all were extremely happy to finally become a ninja.

A moment later, the almighty Uchiha Sasuke entered the classroom, followed by his fangirls, including Sakura and Ino. This time, Naruto didn't received any punch from them because of 'that' accident.

"**You kissed Sasuke~"** Chomei said cheerily.

"**Oh~ was it good? How's his lips~?" **Matatabi asked mischivieously.

"_Stop it guys, I don't even want to remember that anymore,_" Naruto groaned tiredly.

"Morning class," Iruka suddenly entered the classroom, followed by the chorus of 'morning Iruka-sensei'.

"Today is the day you all will become shinobis," the class erupted in cheer, "however, you're still in genin rank, the lowest rank in ninja rank system. So, you all will be divided into three-man teams with a jonin sensei. I'll start to call your teams and you respective senseis. Team 1..."

Naruto just yawned and put his head on the table. On the other timeline, Iruka probably will shout angrily at him to wake up, but then the scarred teacher realized who Naruto _is_, so he let him be.

"Team 7, Naruto Uzumaki, Haruno Sakura..." Sakura hung her head down,"...and Uchiha Sasuke." All the students in the class have to bring their hands to cover their ears upon hearing Sakura's loud cheer.

"...your jonin will be Hatake Kakashi," Iruka said after a moment of silence.

"Team 8, Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuuga, Shino Aburame. Your jonin sensei will be Kurenai Yuhi."

"Team 9, still in circulation. Team 10, Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi. Your jonin sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi," Ino groaned while mumbling something about 'lazy and fatass teammate'.

"That's all for today. You can have a 30-minutes break, after that your sensei will come to pick you to the training ground," Iruka said and left the class.

"Hey, Hina-chan, do you want to eat with me?" Naruto suddenly asked.

"S-S-Sure, Naruto-kun..." Hinata said, a bit surprised that the blonde wanted to eat with her.

Naruto grinned at Hinata's answer (which caused the girl's face red like tomato) and motioned her to follow him.

The Kyuubi jinchuriki knew that this will be the best break he ever had. Of course, eating with the girl you loved will be very pleasant, don't you think?

**TBC**

**UWAAHH! I'M VERY SORRY!**

**I want to apologize for not updating this fic for a long time. Recently, I just recieved my mid-term report. And my scores are bad, so my parents decided to take my laptop! Fuck.**

**Luckily, they're now are going out to buy some supplies in supermarket, so I'm alone in my house. I use this opportunity to type this chapter 3 of Starting Over :D**

**Please review! I'll see you again in the next chapter! :)**

_**Sayonara**_**,**

**uzumakiheiress**

**08-11-2014**


End file.
